The Alternated Future 2
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: Seguel. Mari came back to her own time, Star won’t do the alliance anymore. They all believe they changed the future and everything is going to be fine, but what if the war still happens?
1. Prologue

**Rate: T (just for sure!)**

**Just something I thought about after watching the episode "How Long Is Forever****?" **

**Takes place after The Alternative Future 1! **

**S****ummary: Mari came back to her own time, Star won't do the alliance anymore. They all believe they changed the future and everything is going to be fine, but what if the war still happens?**

**

* * *

**_**The Alternated Future**__** 2**_

The Titans Tower was under attack, it trembled making many things go down to the floor, some of them breaking; the window glasses started to crack till it breaks. A half mechanical man was adjusting a big machine that might save them.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" The man asked almost yelling because of the loud noises of destruction out side.

"Yes. Here is too dangerous for her, she is too young!" A strong man wearing all black with some kind of blue eagle on the front answered holding a little girl "Please, tell me we can send her back through time!"

"I'm not sure if we can do that" The half metal man said in front of a huge machine, checking if it was already ready to turn on.

"We have to try…" The man holding the girl said embracing the child, feeling the desperate run through his veins "I can't lose her either…" his voice was sad; a gentle hand touched his shoulder, trying to support him, it belonged to a woman with long black hair.

"But how many years?"

A green man with pointed ears asked worried, looking out side the window, trying to see the damage the enemy was causing.

"Maybe ten is enough"

Said a woman in dark clothes with a blue cape. Concern was visible in her beautiful purple eyes; she did know what the leader was going through, the worry of the ones he loved the most; she could imagine it was hard, actually, she could almost feel it with her empathy power that had increased.

"Yes, I think it is" The half metal man spoke again "Let's send her 10 years back through time. I just hope it works…"

"Ok, send her; she'll be safe in there…" The man in dark clothes spoke looking at the little girl in his arms, she looked up back at him "Don't worry, you'll be fine my dear" she nodded, though her eyes showed all her worries and fear and it was starting to get wet; she was really afraid. The machine was turned on, making a black vortex open.

"The coordinates are in 10 years to the past, months after Mari appeared" The African man spoke.

"How are we gonna get her back?" The man with green eyes, hair and skin asked.

"To get her back, we'll just have to turn on the machine again, the one to call Raven, like we did at the first time, I still have it, and we'll just have to hope everything will be fine"

The man wearing black nodded, getting closer to the vortex. He told the little girl to enter there, with fear and yet trust on her beautiful and wet emerald green eyes; she nodded in agreement and started to fly, entering in the black vortex.

* * *

**So, this is the prologue to the sequel, if you liked it, please review! I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible!**

**Anyway, if you are wondering about BB and Raven's Twins, they are not born yet, and Lance, they just got to meet him when he is about 3 years old and it is a little after the twins were born. **

**Please Review!!!**

_**Itban Fuyu**_


	2. The Future That Await Us

_**The future **__**that await us**_

10 years before, present days. Dinner time.

"Man, I'm so glad we ordered pizza today! I wanted so badly to eat it!" Cyborg asked getting a huge slice of pizza.

"We eat it almost every night…" Raven said not really caring about it, but grabbing a slice of pizza and eating

"But Rae, don't you agree pizza is good?" Her green boyfriend asked

"I never said it wasn't good"

"Robin, could you pass the mustard, please?" Starfire asked him, since he was next it.

"Sure" He said and grabbed the recipient and handed it to her.

"Thank you"

The minute she stopped talking, a black vortex opened in the middle of the living room, all of them suddenly stopped to look at it, preparing to attack if needed, but stopped when notice it was just a little girl, maybe about 3 years old, in a verge of cry in fear.

"Is she…" BB began but couldn't finish

"Mari?!" Everyone else asked at the same time.

The little girl looked up, when she heard her name, her deep green wet eyes just like Star's ones and her black hair just centimeters below her shoulders, she was standing on her feet, the black vortex already disappeared into the air, she looked at them approaching and her fears slowly vanished. They had known her, just months before, when she was 13. It was kinda crazy for all of them to see her. She pointed at Cyborg.

"Uncle Cy!" And then pointed to Beast Boy "Uncle BB!" she was getting happy to recognize them "Aunty Rae!" Raven rolled her eyes "Daddy!" she pointed at Robin, she have never seen him as Robin, since he turned to Nightwing when she was born, but she knew it was him because of some pictures, she pointed to the last one, Starfire, her eyes got wet again and she hurried flying to hug her, yelling "Mommy!"

"There, there" Star said hugging her back "You shall not fear any longer, I am here"

"Mommy, I missed you so much!" Mari said sniffing, she looked around the room and asked "Mommy, where is aunty Koma?"

"Aunty who?" BB asked, not understanding, Starfire seemed surprised, and then she asked her future daughter, a bit confused.

"What do you mean aunty Koma? Is she with us? Is she good?"

"Yes, mommy, aunty Koma wants to be good and she is living with us! She is not here?"

"No my daughter, aunty Koma is… traveling" Starfire said, not wanting to tell the little 3 year old girl that Komand'r was once so mean that made horrible things to them, specially Kori.

"Really? She will come back soon?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, mind explaining us who is 'aunty Koma'?" BB asked confused.

"Komand'r, my sister"

"Oh…" he let out, the room went silent till he spoke again "But if Mari is here, at this age… what happened to the future? I thought we fixed it…" BB said a little sad

"I don't know, I think we'll have to ask Mari what happens…" Cy answered BB

"Mari…" Robin began approaching

"Daddy! Why are you using these clothes? You never use it… and why you look smaller?"

"Well, you're in the past" He tried to explain her

"Past? It means the war did not start yet?"

"War?" Raven asked also approaching, but still behind Robin, with Cy and BB next her

"Yes, against the bad Gordanians" She answered still on Starfire's arms

"I thought we stopped the war…"

"No, uncle Cy tried to explain it to me, I did not understand very well… He said because of an explosion with a Gordanian ship next mommy's planet, they got mad and started a war against Earth, because the group that destroyed it was humans, there were also Tamaranians like me, but the majority was human…"

Cyborg widened his eyes when realized the group were them, when they destroyed the Gordanian's ship from the future, when they tried to kill the future king of Tamaran and Starfire's little brother. Raven and Robin also noticed it at first; he looked worried at Starfire, who gave him the same look.

"Dude, who did it?" BB asked, he was really slow. His girlfriend slapped him on the head from behind "Ouch! What was that for?"

"BB, we did it, remember?" She answered.

"But now it's too late to fix it, it is already done…" Star said, her daughter embraced her again

"I don't want it to happen!"

"Don't worry, will find a way to stop it" Robin said placing a hand on her little shoulder, the girl looked back at him. "Now why don't you go and play with Silky and your mommy?" He asked giving Star a look to get her out of there to forget about it, she understood and nodded getting the little girl on her arms to her room.

"Dude, what we gonna do? We're doomed! The war still is going to happen!"

"Beast Boy, we're not doomed, we just have to find a way around it!" The leader said

"But how?" Raven asked Robin

"I don't know…"

"Look Robin, little Mari probably is shocked and needs help, why don't you and Star try to calm her till she sleeps, then we can all try to figure it out together"

"You're right, after all, Star is the one who knows more about them, we'll need her to talk about it…" He said "I'll go to her room" And so he turned around and walked off the living room, his 3 remaining friends looked at each other, thinking what they could do now to stop the war that is coming.

In Star's room, she played Mari with her own marionette doll she won when changed buddies with Raven. The little girl and Silky were watching the doll move amazed. They heard a knock on the door and then it slid open, reveling Robin.

"Daddy, look, that doll moves and it is just like mommy!" She said point at it

"Well, it is the only toy I have here…" Star said, indeed she was trying to distract Mari. He smiled and set on her bed, by Starfire's side.

"So, Mari, are you liking the doll?"

"Yes, it is fun to see it moving like that!"

"Yeah, it is… Hey, I got a brilliant idea, wait here" He ran out of his room and moments ago he was back with his own doll just like him that he won on the same time as Star won hers. He played moving with it calling her attention

"Oh, Robin, you look wonderful today!" Starfire said as it was her doll speaking with his.

"Thank you Star, you also look beautiful" Mari laughed, it was working.

"Oh, look Robin, there's a pillow monster attacking town!" She said grabbing a pillow and moving it pretending it was a monster

"Let's go!" He said running to make his doll attack the pillow monster, Mari was watching carefully every move. Starfire did the same and pretend attack it also. "We have done it, we defeated the monster!" He said making his doll walk closer to hers, she did the same and the 2 dolls got their support wires stuck and tie both dolls together in front of each other, almost like they were kissing. Both got red, even if they were dating, it was still kind of embarrassing. It was even more embarrassing when suddenly Cy and BB's doll appeared next their dolls

"Dude, we can't leave them alone for one second and they start making out…"

"Watch out, we have a young little 3 year old girl in here" Cyborg's doll pointed at Mari, laughing nonstop and clapping her hands

"I think you all need to think up on a better monster for us to attack" Raven doll appeared out of nowhere

"Raven?"

"No, stupid, I'm the phantom of the last Christmas. Of course it is me, BB"

"But, you're playing with your doll!"

"I know, so what? I'm dating you, after that you shouldn't be surprised with anything from me"

"Hey, sweetie! Don't be that mean to me!" He said moving his green doll in front of her doll. She moved her doll in the direction of his like a pretending a quick kiss

"Is that better for you?"

"Yeah, it is" He said laughing

"How did you enter here?" Robin asked trying to untie his doll and Star's one

"You forgot the door open" Cy said, making his doll point at the opened door

In the end it wasn't that bad, they all started playing like a small marionette theater for Mari and Silky; using her powers, Raven started moving object to pretend they were monsters and they were attacking. When they noticed, Mari and Silky were already sleeping, and they were actually having fun with it, even Raven enjoyed it, though she'd never admit.

Starfire placed Mari on her bed with Silky and covered her with the blankets. They all went out of her room to the living room to talk about what they were going to do now.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Please review**** so I can post the next chap soon!**

**I know last chap was a bit confusing, so I'll explain here: Mari is currently 3 years old. I know it's a bit confusing, but everything will be explained in later chaps, so please just wait and enjoy. ****Lance was 'adopted' by the Titans when Mari is 4 and he is only 3 (yep, he is a little younger than her), the twins were born a bit before Lance appear for the Titans for the first time. I'm planning to make a chap telling the things that happens in the future. **

**Please Review!**

_**Itban Fuyu**_


	3. Wrecked Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Claimer: But I do own Cyan, Starfire's childhood friend that once made Robin jealous; I wrote a one-shot about it in "My Collection of OneShots", it is the story number 4, though you don't need to read it to understand.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Wrecked Pieces **_

Starfire placed Mari on her bed with Silky and covered her with the blankets. They all went out of her room to the living room to talk about what they were going to do now.

"So, the war still happens…" BB mumbled

"I think this time it starts sooner, when the first Mari came with 13, the war was still happening, could it last over 10 years?" Raven asked everyone

"Maybe, I agree with Raven, the first time, they feared the alliance between Earth and Tamaran, created when she was born, but when she turn 13, she came 20 years to the past, and we exploded their ship, way before she was born, I believe they started it sooner, since it was for another reason now" Starfire said, she couldn't explain exactly what was going on, but it was a theory.

"Dude, this trips trough time is messing with my brain!" BB yelled putting his hands on his head, Raven opened her mouth to say something, but he anticipates her "And before you ask, yes, I have a brain!"

"Anyway..." The leader started "We have to do something about it; we have to prevent this other war from happening"

"But how?" Cyborg asked "We already tried it, but it still happens, but with different reasons"

"What if we go there and try to explain it wasn't one of their vessels?" Raven tried

"I'm not sure; they're not a welcoming people..." Star said.

"Besides, if they didn't even know about the ship till we go there to explain?" Robin asked

"Oh, man, this is really awful! How we'll fix the future if we don't even know things like that?" Cyborg asked more to himself than the others.

"Maybe I could go there as princess of Tamaran and try to see if they know about it or not" Star suggested.

"Too risky, you even said they're not welcoming" Robin said obviously worried.

"I know, but I won't let many innocents' lives die because of what we had done, mainly things I did. If it's needed I'll go"

"You're not going alone in there" He said with all the authority he could use. She tried to smile.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact we have to see if they know about the destroyed ship... Even if it was from the future and they don't know about it, it was still Gordanian..."

"So, maybe we'll have to go there?" BB asked, as soon as he did, they heard a little yell coming from the door.

"No!" It was Mari "Don't go!" She flew to Star and Robin "Mommy can't leave me again!"

"What do you mean, again?" Cyborg was the first to ask, even though everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Some months ago, in a battle, mommy was taken away; we think it was because she was queen or something like that... I never saw mommy again..." It shocked everyone, she was in the verge of cry again, missing her mom "Mommy, do not leave me again…"

"Don't worry, Mari, I escaped once from the Gordanians, I can do it again"

"What about the Psions?"

"What?" Starfire managed to ask in shock

"The Psions. I heard that they gave you to them, aunty Koma tried to get you back, but she couldn't. Daddy is always trying to get you back"

"And how long do you know I've been with the Psions?"

"It's been months now"

Starfire looked down, sad; but she needed to make the little girl feels better, so she embraced her tight and said "Everything will be alright, Mari, now you must go back to my room, let's all play with the dolls again and then we'll see what we will do so that war will not happen" Mari nodded and grabbed Robin's hand, pushing him; the guys followed them. Star sighed, not noticing she wasn't alone in the room.

"You know, I can sense things, and what you said did not mach your feelings…" Raven told her, seeming serious. Star looked down, there was no reason to hide it from her, and she knew Raven could keep a secret.

"I am afraid that if I did not come back in months now, I will not ever come back…" Raven widened as she understood the meaning of the words of the tamaranean girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure"

"But why? What they have against you?"

"They're just sadistic scientists" Starfire answered and walked away, leaving her best friend drops a single sad tear.

~*~

They played with Mari once again, and then left her to play with silky, so they could continue to talk about what they were going to do. After sometime, Starfire came back to her normal happy self, trying to forget what could happen with her in the future; if the price to let Mari, her friends and both planets safe was her life, she'd do it anyway. Starfire wasn't going to tell their friends about it, she thought they were already too worried with other stuff, like preventing the war from happening.

"Dude! We can't let it happen!" BB said almost yelling a bit desperate.

"I won't let them take Star away" Robin said as firm as he could.

"But we still need to know how much they are aware about the exploded ship" Raven said

"And we will find a way to know it, somehow..." Starfire said

"What about Galfore? We can ask him if he knows something about it, right?" Cyborg asked

"Maybe. I can fly to Tamaran and ask him about it"

"Star, I'm not letting you go all by your self" Robin replied.

"Maybe we can all go with the T-ship" Raven suggested

"What about Mari? She goes with us or she'll stay?"

"She's too young, maybe it'd be better if she stays" Cy said

"Alone?"

"We can call Titans East" Raven answered BB.

"You right, Cyborg, call Titans East, we're going to Tamaran" Robin said in his 'leader mode'.

Star went back to her room and found Mari playing with Silky, everything was almost ready to go and Titans East were almost there. She kneeled down next her to talk with the little girl.

"Mari, mommy, daddy and friends will go out for some time, understand?"

"But, mommy..."

"No buts. We'll leave you with some of our friends; I want you to be a good girl, ok? Will you do it for mommy?"

"Yes..." She answered sad.

"And don't worry, I'll be back soon"

She hugged her future daughter and she did the same. Star took her to the living room to wait for Titans East, who got there in few moments.

"The little girl really looks like Star and Robin"

Bee said noticing Mari flying next them, Mas y Menos were sad because Starfire defiantly will end up with Robin. Speedy was trying to suppress laughs, but it was almost impossible.

"So, she is you daughter! I didn't know you already did something with your girlfriend..." Speedy said in a teasing way, Robin was pissed with it.

"I already told you, she is from the future!" Robin tried, though it was useless, he continued laughing "Anyway, we need to go!" He finished heading for the T-ship, the others followed.

"Mari, please be a good girl and obey Bumble Bee!" Star told her daughter

"Yes, mommy, I'll obey aunty Bee"

"So, her name is Mari, right?" Bee asked getting close to Star and her daughter

"Yes it is"

"Alright then, Mari, come on, let's play with Silky"

Bee said holding Mari's hand, heading for Starfire's room, where Silky was. Star sighted and headed for the T-ship. With maximum speed, soon they were on Tamaran.

"Dude, I can't believe I forgot to bring my own food..." BB commented with Cyborg.

"Shut up, they might hear you!" Cy whispered back looking at the guards.

"Galfore, we need to talk about something really important" Starfire began serious, he nodded.

"As you wish, princess" He said and lead them to a room with a big table and chairs. Her brother and her childhood friend Cyan were also there "Please, princess, what is so important?"

"We need to know if some months ago, a vessel exploded around here..."

"Yes, and with what it seems, it was Gordanian. But we don't know what exactly happened" He answered

"And do you know if the Gordanians knows about it?"

"Probably" He noticed they were all looking at each other hesitant "Tell me, princess, why do you ask about it?"

"We have reasons to believe that because of this exploded vessel, a war will begin. We did destroyed it, because it was after my brother, the vessel was from the future..." Star said, she could not tell the reason for them; otherwise her kanorfka would kill Robin...

"What do you mean?"

"The vessel came from the future to kill me and my brother, the future king of Tamaran, because of a war that was happening it their time"

"But if you destroyed it, how will they start the war?" Ryan asked a bit confused

"We believe they won't like having an exploded vessel by us and so they'll start the war"

"How would they know about it if it was from the future and was far away of their territory?" Cyan asked

"That we don't know, that's why we needed to see if they are aware of this..."

"And how you all know that much about the future?" Galfore asked, not doubting his princess, but curious.

"It was because of Star and Robin's daug-" BB started but was cut of by Starfire who quickly put her hand on his mouth.

"We just know it" She said "But we need to know it they're preparing for the new war, or if they don't know about the vessel that was exploded"

"And what are you going to do, princess?"

"I'm going there to check it out by myself"

"But Starfire..." Robin began

"Robin, we do not have a choice"

"Princess, you can not go to their planet alone"

"I'm not going alone, Galfore, I'm going with my friends" She said knowing they'd go, she want it or not.

"Do you really think they're enough?" Cyan asked getting worried, getting up from his chair.

"Don't be silly, you're going to" She said knowing he'd go after her anyway, just like her earthen friends.

"Sis, I want to go with you also" Ryan said getting up too.

"No, you will not go, brother; you will be the future ruler of Tamaran, you must stay here with Galfore"

"Princess, I'm afraid it still not enough, please, take an army or two with you... It is the least..." Galfore tried

"Galfore, if I get there with an army they'll think we want to battle"

"She's right, if we just want to talk, we can't take an army" Raven agreed.

"But I think it still not enough just us and Cyan" BB said

"We could call Titans East? I can give Bee the coordinates" Cyborg said

"And who will stay with Mari?" Star asked concerned about her daughter

"What about Kid Flash and Jinx?" BB suggested

"I don't really trust her; after all, she was evil..." Robin said carefully

"I do trust her, Robin" Star said

"Fine, then call them" He agreed still a little worried about it.

Cyborg hurried calling Titans East, telling them to call Kid Flash and Jinx to take care of Mari, he also gave them the coordinates of Tamaran, they came as fast as they could. The plan to save the future had just started.

* * *

**If you liked it, please review!**

**I know it was a bit dramatic chap, but I just thought I could put some little tragic thing, please let me know what you think about it!**

**And next chap Jinx and Kid Flash will take care of Mari! I love that couple, though I never got to write anything about them, but they're so cute!**

**About Cyan (Cyand'r): As I said before, he's Starfire's childhood friend, a boy who was very close to her when they were young, before Starfire was taken by the Gordanians and the Psions. They fight very well together, even if it's been years they don't fight by the other's side. He is almost like an older brother for her, and their closeness made Robin jealous when he visited the Titans in my one-shot. He also tried to make Starfire come back to her home planet, since she'd be the queen, but she didn't want to go, he respected her choice to stay on Earth and so he came back to Tamaran. **

**I hope you liked it!**** Please review!**

_**Itban Fuyu**_


	4. Territory

_**Territory **_

Cyborg hurried calling Titans East, telling them to call Kid Flash and Jinx to take care of Mari, he also gave them the coordinates of Tamaran, they came as fast as they could. The plan to save the future had just started.

When Titans East got on Tamaran, both teams prepared to go to the Gordanians' planet. Starfire was using a crown, as princess of Tamaran, so she could have more authority and they couldn't just kill them, otherwise, Tamaran surely would attack back with all the strength to defend their princess. Getting there, they walked straight to the ruler of the planet, Starfire tried to talk with them.

"What brings you here, Tamaranian?" the Gordanian ruler asked.

"I believe you already know" She said carefully but firm.

"The destroyed vessel in your territory, I suppose?"

"Precisely"

"So you destroyed it?" He asked yelling standing up from his chair.

"No, I do not know what happened, what I want to know is what that thing was doing in _my_ territory!" Starfire tried to fix the problem.

"How should I know? It wasn't supposed to be there!"

"But it was, plus, it exploded in my territory"

"I don't care if it was in your territory, but it was a Gordanian vessel and I want to know what happened so I can kill the one who did that!" He yelled "Maybe you're lying, maybe you know exactly what happen, Tamaranian, and you will tell me!" The guards prepared to attack, noticing it, Star yelled for both teams and Cyan:

"Titans, GO!"

**Meanwhile, at Titans Tower...**

"So, Mari, right?" Jinx asked "What do you want to eat, since you're hungry? I don't know what you eat..."

"I eat food" she answered as it was obvious

"But you're an alien, right?"

"I'm half Tamaranian and half human. I think I want pizza"

"Pizza? Okay then. Flash, could you bring a pizza for us?"

"Sure, be right back" And so he vanished running to take a pizza, it would be faster then ordering it. Some moments later, he was back "Told you" he said putting the pizza in front of them. Mari ate almost the entire pizza, letting jus a slice for both of them, it impressed Jinx and Kid Flash, they never thought a little girl like her could eat that much, though they also didn't knew the little detail that she has 5 stomachs…

"Jinxy, I want to watch TV" Mari said after eating the food.

"Sure, let me get the remote"

She said sitting at the sofa next Mari, the remote was in front of her on a table, she reached to grab it, but when she was almost getting it, a black vortex opened, 3 beings got out of there.

"Give me the girl" the one in the middle said

"No way" Jinx said grabbing Mari and stepping back "Seems like you ran out of luck" She said with a smirk on her lips, using her powers, she made part of the ceiling fall on them, while they tried to get out of there, she handled Mari to Kid Flash saying quickly "Get her out of here"

"But… What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go!"

"Good luck" He said preparing to go.

"You mean bad luck" she said smiling, he smiled back and before you knew it, he vanished being to fast for our eyes to see.

He ran, searching for a good spot to hide with Mari, he went to the place where Jinx found him after he escape from the Hive, when she still was evil, he hoped she'd know they were there. He got his communicator and tried to call Robin. He didn't answer; he couldn't do it while fighting, though Kid Flash didn't know it.

"Damn, I can't contact Robin" He though out loud trying once again

"Daddy is not answering?" she asked softly "Maybe he is fighting the Gordanians?"

"Gordanians?" He asked, there was no time to explain everything for them, but they knew she was Robin's and Star's future daughter.

"Yeah, the creatures that attacked us, but those ones are from my time"

"If they're from the future, what are they doing here? Why they're here?"

"To kill her, of course" They heard a deep voice, coming from the door, they looked at the direction, one of the future Gordanians were there "Now give me the girl"

"Not in this life" Kid Flash yelled and smiled confident, preparing to fight.

"As you wish" The Gordanian yelled preparing to attack, Kid Flash grabbed Mari and got out of the way.

"You'll have to catch me first" He said holding Mari in his arms. He tried to attack again, but Mari lighten up her eyes and shot some starbolt in him, surprising the opponent who thought she couldn't do that, since she was too young, it also surprised Kid Flash; she was furious with them for taking her mommy away. "Since when you can do that?" he asked looking at her.

"Since... now?" She said almost asking, she never used it before.

"Do you think it would be enough to stop me?"

"No, I didn't" Jinx's voice echoed in the deposit, then the ceiling fell on him.

"Jinxy!" Mari yelled happy.

"I'm glad to know you're okay"

He said noticing she had just minor injuries, he ran to her side in light speed and embraced her, and she embraced him back. It has been some months they were dating and fighting crime together, they liked and cared for each other very much. Jinx pushed Kid Flash into a kiss, but it was a quick one, even though kissing is one of the few things Kid Flash didn't like to do in light speed, but something caught their attention, making them stop, the Gordanian was starting to move beneath the wreckage.

"We have to get out of here, as soon as possible... Let's get a car"

"But I can take us far away faster"

"But you'll get tired; we might need your powers to run away with if necessary"

"You're right, let's get out of here" He said and they got the first car they found on the streets, he drove while she took care of Mari, they went east, to Titans East Tower.

**Back with ****the Titans...**

"We need to get out of here!" Starfire said "Get everyone in the ship, Cyan and I will go after you, flying"

"But…" Robin tried to complain.

"Hurry!"

He obeyed and called all the Titans to their ships, everyone entered, except for Star and Cyan, they could fly in outer space with no problems, so they gave them time to turn on the ships and start to fly out of the Gordanians' planet. To go faster, Starfire pushed the T-ship far away and Cyan pushed the Titans East's ship right behind her. The Gordanians tried to follow the Titans, but stopped when they entered in the Tamaranian territory.

* * *

**There was a little of JxKF, they're just so cure together! Though not as much as RobxStar! I hope you all liked it! **

**I thank the ones that left reviews for me, and please, keep reviewing!!!**

**I know it took a long time for me to put this chap, I'm sorry… I'm also sorry for the mistakes and grammar errors, but as you already know, I'm still learning the language; I hope I'm getting better with time!**

**Review, please!!! It will make me real happy!!!**

_**Itban Fuyu**_


	5. Plan B

_**After like... almost 5 years... I decided to finish it up once and for all! **_

_**Please leave a review! **_

* * *

_**Plan B**_

Robin looked at his communicator, it was showing that someone tried to reach him; he saw who it was, Kid Flash. Robin called him back, in a few moments, Jinx appeared on the screen.

"What's up, guys?" Robin asked

"Well…" She began "We're kinda of having to run away, since your Tower was attacked…"

"What?!"

"It is exactly what you heard" Kid Flash said driving a car "And according with what your daughter said, they're from the future… they were Gordanians, I think"

"What?!" He yelled again, everyone was listening to their conversation, and everyone was also surprised

"Stop yelling! She's sleeping!" Jinx said looking behind to the little figure of Mari sleeping on the back seat of the car.

"Where are you?"

"Heading for Titans East Tower, but I believe we're not going to stay there for long, they're tracking us, we don't want to be in a place for long" Jinx answered

"Ok then. We're doing our best here to stop the war, please protect her" He pleaded

"Don't worry; we're taking care of her"

"Thanks and good luck, Robin out" He turned off his communicator. Jinx also shut it down, mumbling something like

"Why everyone tells me good luck? I'm bad luck" She said more to herself, but Kid Flash answered

"Just because you give someone bad luck, doesn't mean people can't wish you good luck" She smiled with his words, looking out the window, he always knew what to tell her, and this was one of the things she liked the most in him.

Robin turned to Starfire with a worried look; she had the same expression on her beautiful emerald green eyes. They had to stop the war, but how? They went there to try talk with them and it was worthless, they just left the Gordanians mad…

Back on Tamaran, they told Galfore and Ryand'r what happened back there, they knew it wasn't good, the first chance the Gordanians got to attack, they'd surely do this.

"So… I guess we're in trouble…" BB said

"It seems impossible to prevent the war from happening, it just comes over and over again! But with different reasons!" Cyborg said

"We've done impossible things before; we can do this!" Robin tired to give both teams and the Tamaranians some hope.

"Robin is right, I don't know how, but we'll do this. I won't let the war happen" Starfire said

"Anyone has any idea how we're going to do so?" Cy asked

"Why don't we go back in time, dress up the ship in something different so they won't think it was Gordanian and so the war will never happen" BB suggested

"BB, please, quit your stupid ideas…" Raven told him

"You know something, maybe BB is right" Cyborg began, everyone looked at him as if he was crazy "Not the part of traveling on time and dress up the ship, but to make them think it wasn't Gordanian, so they will not have reasons to fight, right?"

"Yes, but what would we tell them?" Robin asked "It was some sort of training ship thing that not worked properly and exploded?"

"Why not?" Cyan asked "They weren't completely sure it was their ship. The only problem is, from whose this thing could be… I mean, we tried to pretend we didn't know what that was, and it really was next our territory…"

"Or maybe we could tell it was another enemy, and try to prove it somehow" Raven suggested

"But in anyway, they already saw us, so none of us could pretend to know what happened, since they know it" Bee said entering in the conversation

"What do you think in calling Jinx to pretend she is from another planet running some tests that failed? I mean, she has that weird cat eye like, she wouldn't be human, right?" BB suggested

"They'll know it would be a fake race and planet" Starfire said

"Maybe we don't need another planet" Speedy said brushing his hair "What if we pretend Earth was trying to run some secret tests?"

"It could work, I think" Cyan said

"Well, we have nothing to lose; they're getting ready for the war anyway, right?" Aqualad said "When we were talking with them, Mas y Menos ran trying to see what they were up to, from what they saw; it seems they were preparing for something big"

"So we don't have any moment to waist, we have to stop it before they decide to attack… We need someone to pretend knowing everything about it and convince the Gordanians it was not their ship" Starfire said, but then asked "Only problem is who'd do that? We don't have time to go back to Earth and bring someone to do this"

"Maybe I can do this" Robin said

"But how? They saw you fighting there" Cyborg remembered him

"I know they saw Robin, but not my secret identity" Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor "I can pretend I was an Earthen commander of this project that went wrong and convince them it was nothing to do about them"

"So we're finally going to know who you are?" Everyone asked with sparkling eyes

"Don't even dream about it, I'm going alone with Starfire, she won't know who I am, since she is not from Earth, I'll just need some sort of vessel to go there"

"Use the T-ship" BB said as it was obvious, next thing he knew was something hitting his head very hard

"You stupid, they'll know it'd be us trying to get over with it again. We need another vessel" Raven told her boyfriend

"I can build one, I just need the essential materials to do it, and maybe some help to go faster"

"Then do it, I'll try to communicate with Gordanians and tell them we managed to discover what happened"

Starfire said putting on her crown again and walking out of the room, Cyan and Ryan took the Titans to somewhere they could build the ship, Cyborg tried to make it different from the T-ships, so they'd never get suspicious, or so they hopped.

Robin stayed alone in the room, he grabbed his communicator to talk with someone on Earth, maybe the Gordanians would like to check if it was true, so he needed an alibi. He needed to prove it wasn't Gordanian. He waited till the person he called to answer the call; finally, he did.

"Bruce, I need to talk with you"

"Dick? What do you want?"

"I need a favor. To save 2 planets, Earth and Tamaran"

"Tamaran?"

"Yes. It is the name of a planet where one of my friends were born"

"What you need?"

Bruce, or rather Batman, asked in a serious tone. Robin explained the whole story, except the part about Mari being his daughter. Bruce agreed in help him, creating fake files on Earth to fool the Gordanians.

Everything was settled, the vessel was ready to run, Robin got some different clothes more like a suit; he already knew what he was going to say, everything was perfect. But before they depart, Robin turned to Cyborg and said

"If you put a camera in here to discover my secret identity, I'm going to haunt you even if I need to go to the other side of the universe, got it?"

"I didn't put anything in there! I swear" Cyborg defended himself, than he turned to Bumble Bee and Beast Boy, whispering "I should have thought this earlier…"

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. They turn the vessel on and it started to fly away to the Gordanians planet.

"After we finally solve this, we'll have to get back to Earth and destroy the Gordanians that was send to the past to kill Mari; we can't let them get here and explain what really happened…" Starfire said looking at the enemy planet far away getting closer and closer.

"Yeah, we need to eliminate all of the traces of the war, this time we'll do this right. That war between Earth, Tamaran and the Gordanians will never exist" He said grabbing her hand. "Everything will be alright; you'll see it, Star"

"Yes!" She said hugging him. They looked at the planet getting even closer.

"Now, Star, I want you to take off this thing" He said

"Are you sure? If you don't want, I can try not look at it"

"No, I want it. Besides, I love you and trust enough on you to know my secret identity"

He said smiling, she smiled back and obeyed; she raised her arms slowly, touching each corner of his mask, finally taking it out and looking at his eyes, at first, they were closed, but when he felt that nothing else was in front of his face, he slowly opened his wonderful sapphire blue eyes. Her smile got brighter at the sight of what he hides beneath the mask

"Like it?" He asked brushing his hair down just like the way he appeared in Tokyo when he tried to run from the police.

"Yes! They are most beautiful!" She said.

"Thanks" He said reaching to kiss her. "But I prefer yours. I'm glad our daughter got your eyes, but maybe she should also have your pretty auburn hair…" he said grabbing the end of her hair, curling it on his fingers.

"But she would be too similar with me, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and then I'd have a really trouble to make all the guys stop drooling at you and my daughter… Even though I think I'll have to do it with her hair being like yours or not" she smiled

"I love you, Robin"

"I love you too, Star" he said kissing her deeply in love again.

In a matter of few moments, they lodged on the planet; both of them got out of the vessel and found the ruler, again.


	6. Fake Explanation

_**Fake Explanation**_

In a matter of few moments, they lodged on the planet, both of them got out of the ship and found the ruler, again. Starfire was the first one to speak.

"He was the responsible of the exploded ship"

"Explain yourselves" he told them, it was Robin's time to speak.

"My name is Richard Grayson, from Wayne Enterprises. The ship that exploded next the Tamaranian's territory was mine. We got to know there was people living in there planet and we tried to associate, however, everything went wrong, and my ship explode"

"You were not in there, I suppose"

"No I wasn't, I was back on Earth trying to solve things by there. I apology for all the disturb we created"

"And how do you now about this disturb?" He asked trying to catch him out of guard, but Robin had everything under control and answered with no problem

"We tried to contact the Tamaranians, since it was next their territory to apology the explosion next them, so their princess, Koriand'r here with me, explained to me the problems it had caused. So I'm here to explain what really happened"

"How will I know you're telling me the truth?" He asked almost completely convinced

"You can check it on Earth files, everything is real, my name, the enterprise I work on, all of what I told you, you can check if you want to. But please, I don't want to be the cause of some war there might come over a simple mistake we've made. We're a peaceful planet"

"Alright then… One last thing, what was the name of the ship?"

"Lyra" He said simply, he didn't even had to think much about it.

"Very well then. We are understood"

Robin and Starfire walked back to the ship, and then headed back to Tamaran. It was over, or at least it seems to be this time, apparently, they got over the war now, or so Star and Robin hoped. Now was time to finally go back to Earth and save their daughter from 3 Gordanians from the future.

Back to Kid Flash, Jinx and Lyra, they headed for Titans East Tower, but they knew they couldn't stay for long, the Gordanians were following them, they knew it.

"Flash, put some food in the car and some pillows for Lyra and let's go!"

"Right" He said quickly and ran to the kitchen getting some things to eat and then to a room to get a pillow and a blanket for Lyra, he obviously did all of it in less then one minute "Is that all?"

"Yes, let's go!"

"Not so fast" They heard a voice say by the entrance of the garage, it was them again, the Gordanians

"Flash, go activate the security!" Jinx told him, he quickly nods and vanished, the only problem was, he didn't know how to do that…

One of the Gordanians grabbed the car they were using to run and started to smash it, little Lyra was in there, still sleeping, till it happens and she starts to scream.

"You coward! How you dare hurt a little 6 year old girl!" Jinx said getting real mad and using her powers to get them away from the car so Lyra could get out, when she did, she flew to Jinx while she still tried to fight him and Flash tried to activate the security to attack the enemies.

Meanwhile, in a distant part of the galaxy, the Teen Titans and Titans East were flying back to Earth as fast as their ship could go.

"One thing still bothers me…" Raven began "Why would they send 3 Gordanians to kill Lyra?"

"Raven is right" Cyborg agreed "I mean, it is like a suicidal mission, they could never come back, you know…"

"So what does that means?" Bee asked, the channel was opened for both ships.

"I'm not sure, but something is weird in it" Cy said

"Plus, Lyra told us they got Star, but the Lyra we met before, the older one, she never told us about this, why they get her now?"

"Maybe their plan is different now?" Speedy suggested brushing his hair, as always.

"But it gotta be a good reason, right?" Aqualad asked

"Yes… but why? How? I have to find out!" Robin said determinate, everyone knew he was worried sick of the idea of something happen to Starfire

"Indeed Robin" Star agreed "But our priority now is save Luand'r. Can't this ship go any faster?" She asked now a bit irritated

"Yeah, it can, if you want to tear the ship apart and let us in mid space" Cyborg said checking everything on the ship"

"Then maybe I should go" Star suggested

"No way! What if they want to get you also?" Robin complained

"Robin, I know how to take care of myself, besides, you'll be coming right behind!"

"Star…" He whispered, he knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't mean he could not worry, right?

Back on Earth, Flash, Jinx and Lyra were having a bad time trying to fight the Gordanians, even with the security on that Flash managed to activate after some minutes trying, it was still difficult to defend themselves from the 3 Gordanians.

"Flash, escape with her!" Jinx told him giving Lyra to Kid Flash while the Gordanians were standing up after being crashed by the ceiling, again, he looked at her

"I don't wanna leave you here all by yourself!"

"Go, you know I'll be safe. I'll give you time to run away as fast as you can as far away as possible"

"Promise me you're going to be fine"

"I promise" She said reaching up to kiss him, as soon as they broke it apart, he vanished running with Lyra in his arms.

He ran till finds an abandoned building and entered there, already tired from the fight and the run. Flash sighed sitting on the floor and rested his back on the wall.

"Are you ok?" Lyra asked

"Yes, just a little tired" He said looking around to see if there were some windows that the enemy could see them there, it was all covered. Now they had to wait for back up, he knew he could do nothing by his own… He tried to call Robin and the others

"Robin! Robin!" No answer "Someone, please respond!" Still no answer "Damn!" He said giving up.

"Hello?" came a voice from the communicator

"Yes!" He responded

"Flash, is that you? Are you all alright?" Starfire asked

"Kinda… Jinx stayed fighting with them back at Titans East Tower, I had to run away with Lyra…"

"Okay, I just entered Earth's atmosphere, I had to go before them, even if the ship was going as fast as possible, I still could go faster flying by myself, I'm hurrying to get to you"

"Ok then" He said telling her where he and Lyra were hiding and hung up "That's it, soon your mother will be here" he told Lyra who jumped happy

"Yay!"

"Shh! We don't want them to know we're here" He whispered

"Sorry, I forgot"

"It's okay, I just hope Starfire get's here soon" In the moment he stopped speaking, soothing blasted the door open. "No!" he said as he realized it was their enemy, just one of them this time.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Trap

******Check out my deviantArt page: **marilia - barbosa . deviant art **(without the spaces)**

* * *

_**Trap**_

A few minutes earlier, in space, Robin sighed and sulked watching a thin green line get away from him and approaching the common destiny, Earth.

"Cyborg, you really need to improve the T-ship!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You know Robin, I thin you're just getting way too worried…" Bee said in Cyborg's defense

"I just can't help, it is my family there!" He said still not believing he let Star go, but at the same time, he knew it was the right thing to do to safe their 3 year old daughter.

"You're wrong, Robin" BB said, Raven continued

"They're also our family, maybe in a different way, but we care about them just like they were our own family"

"Raven is right, we're all worried here…" Cyborg agreed "Maybe I really had to improve the T-ship a little…"

"If you're going to do this, do you mind improve our ship too?" Speedy asked, this time not brushing his hair anymore

"Si! Por favor!" Mas and Menos said at the same time. Cyborg sighed. Robin rolled his eyes and continued to watch over Earth's direction.

As soon as Starfire passed trough Earth's atmosphere, she talked with Kid Flash and started to go her way to the coordinates he told her as fast as she could. Meanwhile, at the abandoned building where Kid Flash were hiding with Mari, one of the Gordanians found them and was attacking, Kid Flash was getting severely injured, but was giving all he got to protect Mari, not just because she was just a baby, but also because she was the daughter of his friends. Mari started to try defend Flash, by shooting starbolts. It was useless.

"Little Girl, you should know it'd be worthless" The Gordanian said approaching her after throwing Kid Flash to the wall. She stepped back till reach a wall behind her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Came Star's voice to the room, and then she shot her eye laser power on him, sending him far away. "Marian'r, are you feeling well?" The girl nod happy to see her mother again "Flash, are you injured?" She asked helping him stand on his feet.

"I'll be fine. Get Mari away from here" He said looking at the Gordanian back on his feet

"What about you?"

"I'll get out of here in a minute"

Star nod getting Mari on her arms and flying away while he ran back were he left Jinx, searching worried for his beloved. Starfire was diverting from the Gordanian's attack at her and her daughter, but after many tries, he finally hit Star sending her directly to the ground.

"It is the end, I'll finally accomplish my mission" He said aiming the Star and Mari, however, something destroyed his weapon, and it was some kind of boomerang that looked like a bird.

"Think again" Robin said preparing to the fight.

Cyborg jumped out of the T-ship he has landed on the top of a building, Bumble Bee did the same, but in another building, BB turned into falcon and attacked the Gordanian, Raven also attacked, Titans East helped attacking. It was getting way too easy.

_It is too easy… The Gordanian is letting himself to be attacked, he is not defending…_ Starfire thought holding her daughter _There must be something wrong!_ She flew to Titans East Tower, since Jinx and Flash were attacked there. She entered the destroyed garage, it seemed to be empty.

"Someone is there? Jinx? Kid Flash?"

"Get away from here!" A voice told her, it was Jinx, she was in some kind of jail thing, Flash was unconscious next her. Before Star gets enough time to do anything, she was attacked from behind.

"Stupid Tamaranian, we knew you'd be back to try to save her, our mate were just a trap, and you fell for it, _Princess Kori_"

* * *

**I know it is shot, but please review! **


	8. Remaking the Future Once Again

_**Remaking the Future once Again**_

"Stupid Tamaranian, we knew you'd be back to try to save her, our mate were just a trap, and you fell for it, _Princess Kori_" He said the 2 last words with sarcasm and disgust in his voice, the apparently leader of the small group of Gordanians from the future. He got the little girl that was with her.

"Mari!" She yelled trying to get up and fight, but it was too difficult.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her…" He said putting het in another jail "Why would I do that, after all? It'd be simpler if I just kill you, don't you think? I'll just have to kill one tamaranian, not two, after all, if you die now, she'll never exists"

Jinx tried to help even inside the jail, but she was too weak to continue, she used her powers too much. The Gordanian aimed at Starfire and shoot, to defend herself, she used her eye powers, since she couldn't move her arms in time, it did have a good effect, it stopped the laser he tried to shoot at her and destroyed the weapon. He aimed with another weapon, a larger and stronger one.

"Now, I shall finish with you and then go after your little brother, and when I kill you both, I'll end with the Tamaranian royalty, or should I say almost all of it?" He asked with a trace of irony in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked carefully. He laughed

"You didn't think I forgot about your older sister, did you?"

"But… she has been banished…"

"I know" He said charging the weapon to finish with her, and then suddenly she understood everything. The Gordanian attacked her, she was send to the other side of what was left of the Titans East garage.

"Mommy!" Mari yelled from inside the cage with tears in her green eyes, she was still there and not disappearing, the Gordanian aimed again to the end of the room, where Starfire was "Do not hurt my mommy!" She said shooting starbolts at him.

"Ok, I was not going to do this, but you made me real mad now!" He said turning to aim at her, but before he could do it, a blue blast came from the entrance, sending him far away, quickly a black energy evolved whatever was on the floor and attacked the other Gordanian.

Two little figures ran together opening the cage of Mari and then freed Jinx and Kid Flash.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled running down all the way of the garage, He caught her in his arms gently, checking if she was alright, while the others were attacking both Gordanians that had left. His daughter lands besides him "Starfire are you alright?"

"I think so…" She said trying to move, he helped her "Robin, I discovered something, they're not working alone"

"What do you mean? Are there more of them here?"

"No, I'm talking about the future"

"They have allies?"

"Something like that… They're here to kill me and my brother, again, but this time is not because of the alliance we'll make, but because they want to end with all the Tamaranian royalty" She said but felt it was hard to do this.

"But… why?"

"Because…" She began but stopped when a laser thing hit them. The Gordanians were persistent. Robin stood up.

"If you want to hurt them, you'll have to pass trough me first!" He yelled getting some exploding discs on one hand and a bird-a-rang in the other.

"As you wish"

The Gordanian said before attack Robin, who divert and attack with agility to protect his family. Star managed to stand up, but it was difficult, the lasers they create 10 years in the future were really strong, even like this, she lighten up her eyes and helped Robin. All of the Teen Titans, Titans East and also Jinx and Kid Flash attacked with all they got. They finally let both Gordanians knocked out.

"Star, what were you going to say? Who'll help them?" He asked. Starfire sighted and answered just one word

"Blackfire…"

"What?!" Everyone asked at the same time, all of them already knew about Blackfire.

"Wait, this is because she had been banished?" Raven asked

"Yeah, it is some kind of revenge?" BB asked

"I don't thing so, I believe she just wants the crown, no matter what"

"But, if she was banished, how will she get it?" It was Cyborg's turn to ask.

"Yes she was, and the current king is my kanorfka, Galfore, but he's getting old, and someday he'll have to pass it to someone, we all know it will be my brother, unless he passes it to someone else, however, if he does not pass it to someone before he dies, it has to stay with someone with royal blood…"

"Even if this someone is currently banished?" Robin asked

"I believe so" She answered

"Hey, do you guys think she's been planning is since the other time Mari came to this time with 13 years?" BB asked "I mean, Mari did tell us that when the war began, she just vanished, she could have been hiding by the Gordanians, waiting for the right time?"

"You know, I hate saying this, but maybe BB is right…" Raven said.

"Maybe…" Star said looking down.

"But now we don't know were she is, we can't do anything. Let's just eliminate the 2 remaining Gordanians, we can't let them alive to tell their race about the war in the future"

"Cyborg is right; we have to eliminate them…" Star agreed, they really didn't want to do this, they rather just make them prisoner, but they knew it was the only way.

Said and done, they did what they must to keep the war from happening, they destroyed all of the traces of the war, but they knew it might still come because of Blackfire.

"At least it is over, right?" BB asked helping Titans East to organize, reconstructs and repair the Tower.

"For now" Raven said also helping, actually, all of them were helping, even Mari was trying to help with her mother, but hoe she was severely injured, she could not do assist very well.

"But what do you plain to do to stop Blackfire?" Aqualad asked

"Maybe we could track her on space" Cy said fixing the security things.

"No… Let me take care of my sister… I still don't know how or exactly when, but she'll try to attack, she does not have reasons to join the Gordanians anymore, she'll wait for a good opportunity, and when it comes, I'll be ready for her…" Star said sat on a chair, after Robin insists a hundred times for her to rest a little, Mari was on her arms.

"I believe you, Star" Robin said leaning down to kiss her, Mari started laughing and everyone smiled

"Dude, it is just too cheesy" BB thought out loud

"Well, at least someone here is romantic, different than you" Raven told him

"Hey, I'm not that bad" He complained

"I'm not so sure about it…"

"You know it! Otherwise you wouldn't be dating me!"

"Or maybe we should just stop" She said icily, but with irony on her voice, but BB thought she was saying it for real, his years got down and his eyes got all wet. "I'm not serious BB"

"Yay!" He hugged her while she just sighted, the truth was that she didn't know why she couldn't stop loving him so much if the list of things he did to irritate her was bigger than the things he did to not irritate her… Well, life has their mysteries, right?

"Hey, maybe now is time to return little Mari for her own time, don't you think?" Cyborg asked when the Tower was finally rebuilt.

"Yes, let's go back to our own Tower and send her to the future" Robin said to their team, entering the T-ship, so did the others and waving goodbye they went away.

Just like when 13 year old Mari came back to her time with Lance, They did it with the 3 year old Mari. She told everyone goodbye and turned on the machine, soon a giant black energy hand appeared in mid air and dragged Mari back to her own time. _It was finally over_ they all thought, now everything would be alright, they could fix their future, no matter what; maybe it still wouldn't be perfect, but you can always try.

* * *

**This is actually the end, although I'm posting more 2 chaps to explain better things that would happen in the time line I created for Teen Titans in this fanfic. **

**Hope you all enjoyed reading it and enjoy the 2 extra chaps! Please leave a review on you way out! **


End file.
